Dr Isles, Jane and the Tiny Towel
by RichyMercy
Summary: Maura & Jane have their friendship established as long time female best friends. But after the little incident with the quarantine and the code red, everything seems to change for the good Dr. Isles and her world as well as she perceives it redefines all of the sudden.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, no Corporate Infringement intended, this fic is for entertaining purpose only and there is no money what so ever made with it. The Story of R&I and every related brand belongs the original author and the series version to Janet Tamaro and her Writers Crew.**

**Hello Guys =) This is my first attempt of writing Fanfiction, so be gentle with me ;) Review´s and Feedback are highly appreciated in all forms, the good – the bad – the ugly – as long it´s meant constructive. **

**I am a big fan of Rizzoli & Isles and always loved movies and many kinds of series so this is some kind of experiment for me, which I deeply enjoy. **

**I also wasn´t writing for a longer time and English is not my First Language, so please be nice but tell me if I am somewhere mistaken or grammatically wrong. I am very pleased that my first try was written in such a flow and I will keep on to update as long there are readers who are interested in this story. **

**I intent to develop the core story to a AU-Story and there are also cross-overs possible with other main-/ or side characters of other shows. **

**I kinda thinking of make this a very big and complex Story but we´ll see how It evolves while the process of writing and taking the reviews in credit. **

**So here is the Reminder that I am a grown woman how also happens to write in a M-Rating, So if you don´t like it, don´t read it!**

**Warning! **

**This story not only contains scenes of consenting adults doing what consenting adults enjoy to do in their free time, it also has clear references of queer, LGBT and any kind related human rights issues addressed, as well as vivid description of lesbian sex. **

**So if the Rainbow-Train is nothing for you or you are not a true accepting and loving, ecstatic unicorn, stay the fuck away of it. ;) **

**M Rating also for graphic language & violence – partly self harm and rape flash backs. **

**All the Best!**

**Yours Truly**

**Richy Mercy **

Chapter 1.

The Enlightenment through the Tiny Towel

Dr. Maura Isles sat in her office and she did what she always did when she couldn´t concentrate, she lost herself in Online-Shopping and her favourite hunting object were as so often - shoes.

Maura was beyond annoyed since the false quarantine – because of her misjudged decision on the substance of this last corpse she asked herself if she had lost her usual so sharp analytical skills as a medical profession and she was not only a medical profession, no she was one of the best in her field, The Number One of Pathology – the Chief Medical Examiner of Boston, Massachusetts. But now she felt strangely out of place and not only because of her false accusation, which not really had any consequences than stripping down to her underwear and seeing oh no ogling a very naked Jane only covered by a deep red but at the same time so tiny towel, but still she was out of ideas here, because it doesn´t was a problem which could be solved with cool logic and her "Google Mouth Answers" which Jane never let a opportunity go to tease her about this big brain of hers.

And that was the real reason behind the new found fidgeting of a certain Doctor. She felt vulnerable and human not like the cyborg so many thought of her she truly was.

When She saw Jane like this her brain shuted down for once in her life and a more primal feeling in her took over, Bloody Jesus Christ she was in this moment horny as hell and given the intensity it was a long time ago that anyone had triggered her so much! So the real object of desire was indeed Jane now and that was confusing for the usual so calm and organised woman.

For someone like her, who always could rely on facts, rationality and reason a really shocking feeling. It was like all the suppressed feelings and tamed desires which secretly built in herself now for years were released in this very moment and since them there was no sense anymore in denying the Fact that she was indeed not only insanely turned on by the look on Jane´s perfectly sculptured body and abdominal muscles and quit astonishing Gluteus Maximus, no she loved and adored her on a level which frightened her in a never known depth.

Jane was after all not only her co-worker, no she was so much more, she was her nearest and truest confidant, she ever had, she was her live raft in times of emotional turmoil's and nightly terrors which so often resulted out of their business and professions and after all she was her true family and best friend. For someone like her, quite an achievement, from her childhood through her adolescence, she never had real friends, cause she was too bright, too intelligent, too curios and at the same time lacking any kind of feeling for social boundaries. So having a friend like her was one of her biggest treasures.

But it felt like this incident revealed the curtain above her suppressed feelings, sometimes you unconsciously bury something so deep in yourself that you´re afraid to admit it to yourself, there are reasons why you didn´t confront yourself with them or at least not before you´re ready to face them. That was exactly like Maura felt and it confused her in a never known depth. It was like she never had the guts before to tell and allow herself to feel like that. Before she met Jane she never would hear to anything than her brain and logic but even that changed, meeting Jane, changed Maura´s life in so many ways, she was wondering why she never recognised this before.

Maura thought about herself of someone with a very healthy approach and understanding of her own sexuality and was never ever frightened to speak about that very topic always to the terrors of Jane, who was because of her traditional Catholic Upbringing somewhat introverted and highly timid to speak about anything like that at least it seemed that way. Which on the other hand was always a never ending centre of amusement of Maura to watch, cause when it came to things like that she was the better tease than Jane, also it was such contrary to the outside persona of Jane – the kickass, tough nails, fearless Detective, which took and commanded authority and respect the very moment she entered the room and that she did unconsciously, she was indeed a real force of nature when she demanded the same thing. While Maura was as much bossy as Jane, she was just soft and polite about it, while Jane´s way of demanding respect was in a irritating way highly erotic and when Maura thought about that she had to admit to herself that she always felt like that.

The attraction to other women was nothing new, since she went to a catholic boarding school for girls only after all. Although she was considered as strange and socially awkward at that time she was always a remarkable beautiful woman and as a girl this was accentuated with her youthful nativity and playful joy.

On the other hand she always considered herself as pansexual and capable of loving beyond labels, so the whole girl-on-girl thing never bothered her in a bad way, it just felt natural and as a physician, she of course stayed true to her very own nature. Her first girlfriend was her upper class man tutor when she was a sophomore.

Two years they were inseparable - and she felt hard for her, it was one of her most intense relationship she ever had. Although she considered Ian – as the love of her life – Sophia was her first true soul mate.

When they used to made love it was more than sex, they merged into each other two persons who became one, two souls who intertwined as one. Sophia were also the only persons she always looked in the eyes while making love, her gaze never left her and it was her, with whom she felt truly safe, cherished and loved for the first time.

It felt like another lifetime ago and since then she had quite her fair share of lovers - men´s as well as women but all of them faded away in compare to her Maura did not knew if it was before Sophia was her first love, her first women or her first highly pleasurable, delightful and cherished relationship. Or the fact that she was so young and desperately wanted to feel what love felt like and Sophia showed her everything, the light, the dark and all the shades between. She was the first person who ever made her feel something, anything at all, she discovered the real person Maura was in her soul, naked and without any mask, her very being, which was full of unconditionally love.

Maura´s childhood was not a bad one, but definitely lacking of love, affection and warmth and her parents were always working. She came from a rich, sophisticated and highly educated background and family but she never felt loved from any of her parents.

Sophia broke up with her because her family pressured her in a marriage of duty with a rich man of the standards of her father to save the family fortune.

Maura remembered how her heart broke at the very moment Sophia told her that it was over, because the duty towards her family always was her most important priority, that she made it crystal clear from the very first day of their encounter as friends and even more strongly when they merged into their relationship.

Sophia also felt strongly for Maura but she knew that her family would never approve to this kind of lifestyle who made her truly happy and feeling alive like she never knew before, it just wasn´t accepted in her society and she was not strong enough to change that.

Duty towards the family and when everybody of us dies and rots the only thing that we´ll remain, of our family is the name …..How much Maura hated that phrase since then….

She was also proud of her own heritage and bloodlines but in the strong way Sophia´s family practiced it, was too much, indeed it was perverted!

The bitty irony of that story was, that it wasn´t because of lacking money which she also owned beyond any measures, it was also not of lacking love the only thing which was in this terms not acceptable was her very own gender and she never felt any more miserable than at that very moment. Also the fact that Maura fell in love with Sophia in the first place were her strong morals and values, which she protected and lived devoted towards them, never willing to back down or to compromise her believing's. Maura always adored that traits on her very much but exactly that parts of her character were the end of their relationship and she couldn´t even felt like Sophia betrayed her, cause this was simple who she was, not more - not less.

Sometimes Love even true Love is not enough and if you know that and decide to leave regardless of the depth of your feelings, something dies in you, when you have to walk away from something or better spoken someone you love so dearly.

A sad smile appeared on her face and she flashed back into present, from the open window in her office she heard the whisper of the wind and a joyful song of the birds, which welcomed the first days of spring. The combination out of her nostalgic past, her old, deep-buried, romantic feelings and the beautiful surroundings when she looked out of the window, moved her deeply and she shed some tears, she was just to overwhelm to hold it together.

Truth to be told but all of this seemed now so far away since the incident that was nearly a week ago, she was flustered and distracted and couldn´t stop thinking about Jane and this damned towel the hole time.

But Why now? She asked herself after all that years and countless time they spent together why reviled those feelings themselves now? Nothing really changed and after all she had seen her very often in any Kind of Sports Dressings or even Underwear and never reacted ever remotely so intense. She always thought of her as a beautiful and breath taking woman, but this? What was wrong with her? She continued her soul searching and her train of thoughts ran faster. Besides since Sophia she never allowed any woman to come near her, not in an emotional context. Even when she dated other women and they had sex for hours, she wouldn´t let her guard down. Sometimes she felt that she had lost all her vulnerability, all her inner sense of sensitivity, but it doesn´t mattered any more, she moved on for good. Maybe that´s the difference, even though she played around with countless and somehow faceless women, Jane on the other hand got trough her walls with just being a friend, she knew Maura as well as herself and her emotional condition was something Jane always considered as one of her top priorities, most of the times above her own wellbeing.

This made Maura smile which all of the sudden became a full blown on laughter when she thought of a Line a dear friend of hers always used to say: "Honey don´t you ever forget between queer-bi-les- women – Friendship is the Foreplay!" ;)

In the light of that, they had their Foreplay on for more than 4 years, Oh Holy Mother how ready I would be to take second base finally, Maura thought while sighing deeply.

Speaking of that her mind was immediately back into the gutter.

Her imagination and her unconsciousness developed somehow a living of their own because those thoughts followed her in her dreams, which were very much a manifestation of Eyes Wide Shut – but in a Woman on Woman only - Lesbian – your tongue is all over my body - Way - Version and now it stretched itself to such an extend that she were suddenly every-time horny when she saw something red – cause in the very second the mental image of a Naked Jane hunted her down.

Of course they also spent not only most of their private time together, there was also the working together part and so it seemed for Maura that she could never find a rest from that on-going thinking, which made it even worse when the Real Jane stopped by in her office making the Mental Jane zone out and was replaced by the cheesy, bright and genuine smile of Jane.

Hey Doc how´ya doing, Jane asked with her deep, husky, crispy voice which made Maua shiver just a bit and even more horny, but as always she suppressed her not so professional feelings and smiled back and with a little tremble in her voice she asked, Jane is there anything you need?

Nah, I am just so bored, Jane said and continued with her ramble – Cavanaugh demands us to all these paperwork and well that makes my nerves jump and me itch, I hate it to sit still for to long, you know Maur´ too much energy.

Maura could barley hold herself back to say – Yes I do know and I would love to see all that energy working on my body, while you ravage me all night long and I concentrate all my focus on scratching that certain itch of yours.

Even though Maura did not say that she blushed deep red and Jane asked Maura with a smirk, my dear doctor what are you thinking? Care to share?

By the thought of that Maura´s blush deepened and the only proper response was a strong head shaking.

Hmm Maur´ that´s not fair are you not aware that sharing means caring? Don´t you care enough for me to trust me? Jane said in a whiny voice.

That´s not the case Jane, I am just deep in thoughts, I don´t know why I blushed in the first place, Maura hurried to say, but even in her own ears that sounded like a lame excuse and she got the fast response of her body by getting hives all over her beautiful cleavage because of using a white lie.

Oh God Dam it she thought I feel like a hormone-driven Teenager, or I suppose that´s what a teenager feels like since I never felt like that when I was actually at that age?

But since Jane couldn´t hear Maura´s internal conflict she looked even more confused and with every second a little bit more hurt, Maura tried to ease the situation with an immediate attempt of deflecting by bringing the topic back to something more casual to talk like the weekly Rizzoli-Family-Dinner-Gathering, which she learned to truly enjoy.

Jane it´s nothing really but I am kind of distracted I can say this much, so tell me is Family Dinner still on?

Jane was well aware of Maura´s weak deflecting skills and the fact that the dear Doctor couldn´t really lie to save her life, so she catched the bone that Maura had throw her, cause she learned with time that even Maura was sometimes like her and had like she her own timing of processing and in the final sense talking about that certain topics when she felt ready, so she left her alone and respected her way of perception and progressing.

Well Maura as long my annoying, loud and embarrassing family is welcomed in your house there will always be a family dinner for you to participate.

Jane you know that I love your family and I quite enjoy the fact that your family is the exact opposite of what I am used of defining a family dinner.

Yeah Maur´ I know but only cause you like it, it doesn´t means that I am as enthusiastic as you tend to be about it. But I guess everyone feels similar when it comes to their own family, I mean you only know that you love someone deeply if he/she had embarrassed you at least three times and you´re still at their side, with all the ups and downs.

Is this what you think Jane? Cause I don´t recall any events when I embarrassed you, Did I?

Uhmm, Maura that´s not what I meant really.

So Jane what do you meant? – Maura decided to change her endeavour to passive-aggressive rather than confused is a better approach to deal with her newfound spectrum of insanely feelings for Jane.

She couldn´t help herself it got worse with the second she thought and her train of Confusions went on like - and to make my suffering even more miserable Jane never showed any kind of interest or affection in women since the day I know her. What should I do? Her face darkened and nose curled because of her hard way of trying to find the loose ends of curiosity to bind with knowledge she thought she gathered about Jane in the last few years.

Oh come on Maura is there anything bothering you, I don´t understand your mood today, did I do anything wrong? – Jane said while giving her, her best puppy dog eyes

Although Maura tried very hard to resist she melted away by these look and Jane knew it, so P-A Maura suddenly changed into – I am so yours- Jane – do as you pleases with me –but of course she also not vocalized that thought out loud.

But since Jane always was more of an intuitive, I feel it in my guts type she noticed the change and was satisfied with her performance of Houdini Of Moods.

So Jane do you have any dinner planes tonight? Maura asked with also secretly thinking the best way to solve a problem is to jump right into it, to look that fear in the eye so to speak; - Because I thought we could try this new Restaurant in Brighton– it´s Austrian Cuisine, I don´t know if you know Austria neither their cooking but I was there on a longer visit after finishing boarding school in France and I really loved it. The History, the old monarchy, the food, the people, Vienna and the so many talented people and artist out of Austria, I think I could go on like this for a while plus I made some lovely friends there, for example this wonderful designer, he is such a talent I met him in Paris, together with his best female friend, another artist. She is in fact a very delicate writer and back in Austria those two showed me Vienna cause both were born in Austria and for them this City was always like a second home. So I truly enjoyed my trip because of these lovely accompanies.

Maura of course I know Austria since is the direct neighbour country of Italy I also was there in the past when I was on summer vacancy with my family to visiting my favourite uncle in the "Toskana". I might be a blue collar American-Italian from the middle working class in third generation but I am well educated and highly interested in the world.

And while being in Austria I discovered a high like for "Kaiserschmarren" and "Carinthian Kasnudel"." By the Way I also have a dear friend out of Carinthia who is now living in New York, she is apparently now a student of the New York Film Academy, maybe the two of you should get to know each other one day soon. She has a little Villa in the near area of my uncle's residences, it´s a really cute building surrounded by a winery, it´s quite a lovely view when the sun is rising up and touches the vines.

After the Second last sentences of Jane Maura seemed to overheard the

Rest and also oversaw the smirk around Jane´s mouth when she spoke of her Austrian "friend". So she got right back into excusing herself - Oh sorry Jane I didn´t meant it that way, you´re one of the most smartest persons I know and your way of approaching problems and understanding complex emotional problems is immense, I didn´t mean to underestimate you!

So Maur´ how that felt? Jane said in a somewhat triumphantly voice – being treated like you did something wrong even If you don´t intended to do so? A blink of her eye underlined her questions and she started to laugh while Maura went from confusion, to anger, to awareness and last but not least ended up in having a huge outbreak of giggling, like a schoolgirl, in less than three Seconds.

Jane was as always amazed by the huge emotional expressiveness of Maura´s face, which she learned to read like a book but wondered at the same time what her best friend might hide from her now.

Progressing that thought she missed the moment when Maura´s eyes went up and down her body starting by her raven black mess of hair, her strong and also very expressive eyes full of warmth and in that second loads of wonder, her wonderful bone structure and lovely cheek bones, up her nicely shaped breasts, her very well toned six back which was even making a visibly form through a tight royal blue dress shirt, the way down her long, skinny and elegant legs while Maura was doing so her gaze become predatory and possessive and a very instinctive feeling flew through her…..I want to make her mine, mark my claim with my nails and show the world that for nobody but me her body is restricted area! She is after all MY Detective!

What in the Name of the Great Goddess is wrong with me- she is not a prey and I am not an animal? Maura asked herself again. And since when exactly I am a possessive type?

Jane´s voice brought her back into reality when she said, - But I am sorry Maura I already have plans for tonight, an old school friend of mine is visiting me and we haven´t seen each other since the time in high school we stopped dating.

But of course, it would be awesome to try out that Austrian Restaurant another time this week, Rain Check sometime next week, ok Maura?

Just in the Moment Maura thought she was back into being a civilized, evolved human being she transformed from aggressive possessive feelings to a new discovery in her self….the little green eyed monster of jealousy made his appearance. She wasn´t jealous since…well Sophia, which shocked her even more.

Oh is that right Jane, well how wonderful for you she said with a smile on her face, which never reached her eyes. "What´s his name by the way?"

Jane on the other hand smiled back with her with real joy in her smile and highly aware of the show Maura was putting on, on her and just said with a calm voice….

HER name is Dr. Addison Montgomery.

To Be Continued…..

© RM 2013 *** Twitter #Richy Mercy


	2. Old Lovers - New Beginnings

First Attempt – Fanfiction – Rizzoli & Isles. –

Category Femslash – Rating M –

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, no Corporate Infringement intended, this fic is for entertaining purpose only and there is no money what so ever made with it. The Story of R&I and every related brand belongs to …. And the writers of TNT.

Warning! This story not only contains scenes of consenting adults doing what consenting adults enjoy to do in their free time, it also has clear references of queer, LGBT and any kind related human rights issues addressed, as well as vivid description of lesbian sex.

So if the Rainbow-Train is nothing for you or you are not a true accepting and loving, ecstatic unicorn, stay the fuck away of it. ;)

M Rating also for language, violence – partly self harm and rape flash backs.

Chapter 2.

Old Lovers – New Beginnings.

Jane still had her big smirk on the face and just smiled calmly while she watched Maura progress her last revelation.

Hey Maur´ you swallowed your tongue? You look like you had seen a ghost.

Maura felt like someone had slapped her, did she really just heard right?

Her?  
Jane! You dated a woman in high school?

I never thought that you would be seriously interested in women in a romantic and/or sexual context?

How was she or I mean how is she?

Why haven´t you ever spoke of her in all the years of our friendship?

I mean with all the time we spent together you never said a word?!

Why is this important for you Maura? You´re never asked, so why should I tell you out of the blue something like this, which is ages ago?

Don´t you feeling right with the thought of two women being romantically involved, Jane asked unsure.

No absolutely no! That´s not what I meant of course I approve of same-sex-relationships, did you forget how many gay guy friends I have?

Well, well Gay Guys are something else than Gay Girls don´t you know that Honey? Jane blinked teasingly.

Yes Jane I am highly aware of the differences between those two groups and I am a great supporter of Human Rights, LGBT Rights are just an integral part of them and I don´t know if you aware of the mere fact that the "Isles Foundation" is one of the biggest supporters of all projects concerning other organizations like "GLAAD", "HRC" and many other Institution for "Gay Rights" so to speak. I was just so surprised that you had been with another woman. And the joke is on me Maura thought a little bit sad. Ironically Maura really devoted her life to share awareness and prevent other girls and women from such a disappointment she had to go through because of the bigotry of Sophia´s family.

Yes, Maura and she was although the first one not the only one. I just never spoke about it in the last years, because there was nobody special which not already got my attention...

With that announcement given Maura felt almost so dizzy that she thought she might faint. In her head everything she thought is the truth now was just a mere fracture of illusion and she felt even more lost. But in this second she wouldn´t allow herself to fall apart.

Particularly not, when Jane finally talked about something like this, in such a calm and relaxed way of her private life. Strangely the her last sentiment could implement so much and said at the same time so little, but Maura decided to hear to her feelings once in her life and stopped over-analyzing the hole matter to much.

So Jane you´re saying you´re in fact Bi- or Pansexual?

How is it possible we never talked about such a big part of your life, like your sexual orientation and the entire outcome that it brings with it.

When I think of all the guys your mother tried to set you up with, doesn´t she knew yet?

"Maura Honey would you please stop to ramble, I did never recall to see you so flustered about any kind of topic in a conversation, we ever approached together. I don´t mean to deflect your questions with another question, but I have to ask why does this get so much to you?

Oh Jane, as I said before this surprised me, I never would have thought that you could be interested in anything other than men, I mean given your conservative and catholic upbringing and all, honestly it confuses me a little and I don´t know what to say.

Sweet Jesus, that I am able to experience a Day like this, the Great Dr. Maura Isles openly admits not only to know something not and is at the same time speechless! :D I might die, as a happy woman by this utterly surprising events, above all you´re confused, Jane said with a not so a hidden smile on her face and tried very hard to suppress a laughter.

Please Jane stop making fun of me and be serious for once please!" – Maura said while becoming slightly annoyed.

Ok, ok I surrender Milady ;) Jane said with imposing the posture of a knight, while she bowed with a little chuckle.

So Maura to come back to your questions I am indeed not straight that´s for sure, but I never believed in labels either, I always thought, You love whom you love, simple as that. Gender mattered in that context never much for me, but I honestly have to say that it was some kind of challenge and fight to accept my sexuality to this point and embracing it, like I do it now. As you already pointed out I am coming from this not so "gay-friendly" background and I can say that it did took some time to overcome all that old conditioning from my childhood and role models of that time.

Also me being one of the few female detective in Boston Police Department and in my beginnings times, the first ever female one in homicide, it wasn´t helping either, cause you know yourself all the cruel remarks and jokes on Lesbian-Dyke Detectives. Risk of the Profession I think, but that´s not the reason why I never told you about it.

Speaking of my Mother she does not only know it, but she is just a little bitter, that I and Addison broke up at that time, even though my mother is old-fashioned, she always just wanted me starting having grand-babies for her and so she´s not so much concerned with the gender of my life partner, than the fact that I didn´t even started yet. Besides she also always wanted a doctor in the family, so she is even more pain in the ass because of this matter. You know how she is true Italian mother till the last cliché.

"This cannot be true, a very startled and with every second more angry (because of her own ignorance) Maura thought. – Here I am feeling miserable a long time with thinking I would never have a chance to show her my love and now she tells me, that she not only dated not one but many woman and after all a doctor!" – I think I will go crazy if I don´t ask her more about that.

Jane you said her name is Dr. Addison Montgomery?

Isn´t she this famous neonatologists out of California, I heard so much about her success and research work when she was some years ago at the Seattle Grace in Detroit. It also happens to be that I have a very good and dear friend from this hospital who, not only knows her but is a friend of hers. She has quite an impressive profile and resume I have to say.

Yeah Maura, this would be indeed the very same woman. Oh that´s funny, how small the world really is. Maura is it possible that this dear friend of yours is Dr. Arizona Robbins this adorable and funny pediatric-surgeon, who also happens to be a Lesbian and the Girlfriend of another highly decorated female doctor out of orthopedics? How was her name, oh boy me and my memory for names….

Yes Jane you´re right, Zona is the Girlfriend of Dr. Callie Torres, both of them are some kind of superstars in their field. Seattle Grace has also one of the most impressive track records of talented, most competent doctors in near every field of medicine, Maura said with a pensive smile, I don´t believe it, how really tiny this world really is.

How it comes that you know those two?

Well Maura, even when I and Addi, haven´t seen each other in years, we never lost touch, after all she was one of my most important relationships, cause she taught me, that it is ok to love another woman and cherish such a relationship beyond all matters.

Maura felt a little dagger sticking into her heart, when she heard with how much love and adoration Jane spoke about this Addison, but she was after all a grown woman, so she decided to react with maturity instead of being a childish prank and jealous lunatic.

Jane continued to answer, And besides I do know Arizona and Callie because Addison always told me about those two from their very beginning and believe me was really interesting to hear about their struggles, ups- and downs but in the end their victory for their love. They will marry in a few months and Addi felt like I should get to know them finally personally, since she shared so much of their life with me, that I already feel like I do. So she invited me to their wedding and wanted to meet up after all this years, before the event happens.

How sweet of her, Maura said while really trying to sound genuine.

The funny thing is that I as well received an Invitation to their wedding which happens to be in June this year…. Irony, Irony is never lost on me, Maura thought; after all I wanted to ask Jane to accompany me to this event.

Jane smiled and said It´s good to talk to you about all this finally, after all you´re my best friend.

Yes I am, Maura said and felt like her heart shatters to pieces cause of her hesitation to confront her feelings for Jane a long time sooner, she felt that this Addison Person might be a real threat for her newfound love interest in Jane and didn´t know yet how to handle that fact.

How late is it anyway? – Jane said while checking her watch, Oh Shit Maura I am sorry but I oversaw time, I need to hurry home now and get ready, but I wish you a pleasant evening and we can catch up sometime soon. With that said, Jane was already half-way out of the door while Maura watched Jane leaving, while Maura was sad beyond any words.

Jane on the other Hand had a guts feeling and understanding through what was Maura going through even, when she couldn´t put her finger on it. But after all she had to think now about something else….The Reunion with Addison, her Ex-Girlfriend and one sexy woman. She felt how warmth spread all over her body just when she thought about that old romance of hers, who she haven´t seen in so many years and she smiled a smile of content.

Yeah it felt like there was a very exciting evening upcoming and so she hurried to her car to drive home as fast as it was possibly without stretching the speed limits or misusing her profession to her own good.

The moment she stepped into her apartment a very happy, barking little dog jumped her feet and tried to get her attention.

Hello Joe Friday, Jane said while she cuddled the excited bundle of fur, Mama´s back home and I think I might have a date tonight.

The little dog barked with joy and thought: " Yeah Mama good for you! Is it with the nice Maura Lady? Do I have a play that with Bass again? I miss the old, British tortoise.

You know Joe it´s someone from when I was somewhat a little pup like you´re now, I am really curious if she has changed much, or is the same old Addi I used to know when we both were High School Majors back in the Days.

Joe Friday wondered in her own little dog world, What another Woman than Maura? Really Mama, are you still that blind? Why are Humans so stupid, that they don´t see love when it´s so clearly before your eyes.

But in that moment Joe wished that she would be a human, so she would be able to call Bass with this funny thing human called mobile phone to talk to him about this change of action in the friendship of their Mama and his Mama. The little dog just barked out of annoyance and decided to eat her dinner which her Mama prepared in the kitchen for her. While Jane called her brother Frankie to ask him if he would take Joe for a walk, cause she was already short of time for her date.

Frankie her brother always the nosey on in her family, almost as much as her mother asked her curiously, A Date Jane, with whom do you have a date?

Jane started to blush over the phone and getting a little aggressive herself, Frankie this is none of your business, so would you please just come over and go for a nice little walk with my dog, you know that dogs are women drawers, especially cute little puppets like Joe.

Oh back of Jane, you´re right, but I do know at the same time that you would have call Ma otherwise for taking out your dog and she would be way worse with the nosiness, Frankie replied smirking.

Ok damn´ it Baby Brother, it´s Addison ok? We decided to catch up finally, you´re satisfied now, a flustered Jane admitted.

Wow Jane that´s big, I am sorry, of course I will go for a walk with Joe, have a good night, Frankie said, while Jane ended the phone call, he was still looking at his mobile and thought, Finally she gave in, I wondered how much longer she would punish herself for that what happened way back than….

While her brother was in deep thoughts of the past, Jane had also nostalgic thought of her own.

Jane thought about what to wear for her own dinner plans and was a little confused how to approach the hole matter, since it was not really stated as a date, but given their shared history and the fact that both of them were at the moment and single and haven´t seen each other that long, it seemed really logical that one thing could lead to another. Especially given their extreme and intense feeling they used to have for each other, it was really naïve to believe that this time would be anything other than in the past.

A big grin appeared at her face, as she allowed herself to swell in some really arousing flash backs. After this short moment of nostalgic, she got right back into action mode with deciding on a real hot piece of black lace underwear and this little black dress her mother once purchased for her, because she said to her she should be more like a Girl. Well Mama, little did you know that this dress now will be the eye catcher for the Woman you so bitterly regret I left and not for one of the dumb-fucks you never seem to be tired to set me up to remind me of this very thing! Well, well Irony bites my ass. :D

She thought of herself as a beautiful woman but never was the type before Addison to embrace or even accented that with feminine clothing.

_But she still remembered how much Addison loved her like that, while she_ _still oozed this somehow masculine radiation of power and dominance_, _when she dressed up nicely like that she was a real erotic bombshell, and she knew it. _So she jumped in the shower and made herself presentable for the night.

They had a Reservation at "Luciano´s " which was in their dating time their favorite Restaurant, so it only seemed appropriate and the only place to meet after all that years.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town, Maura was in the state of utter despair, ´cause she felt that this night would change much and at the same time the truth that she couldn´t do so much about that hit her hard.

She took some salad leaves and strawberries out of the fridge, for Bass´s dinner and talked to the British Tortoise, a habit she used to developed a long time ago, Oh Bass why I hesitated so long, why wasn´t I capable of revealing those feelings a long time sooner. Now it seems to be too late, with her Ex-Girlfriend coming back into town and me being at the edge of a nervous breakdown because I was such a coward. Like she said there wasn´t anyone who could catch her attention she ´s not already recognized, Bass do you think she could have spoke about me?

Bass heard the complaining of his Mom while chewing on a salad leave he Thought, Oh my poor Mom I wished I could talk to you like a human and tell you sooner that you´re head over heels in love with your best friend.

Maura tried to ease her train of thoughts with preparing a nice bubble bath for easing her nerves, the scents of Lavender and Vanilla filled the room, while she light some candles and poured herself a Glass of her favorite white wine. She stripped down to her underwear and gave her used cloths into the bag for the dry cleaning.

When she finally sat in the bath tub, she felt the immediate response of her body and all the pressure she felt the last days seemed to flow away. To do the same for her inflicted mind she closed her eyes and started to meditate and doing some breath exercises, until every fiber of her very being felt again calm and centered.

Being back in the present moment she felt how her fears merged into something not so threatening, when she thought about all the time she shared with Jane, the Good, The Bad, the Ugly. All those Struggles they survived, from raging serial killers, rapists and lunatics of any kind and endeavors. All this time they stood up for each other and watched for their wellbeing. They protected each other and cared for each other deeply and Maura finally eased when she realized that with that kind of fundament, she would nothing loose, even when Jane decided to discover an old love interest out of her past. Maura knew one for sure, even when this Addison was her past, Maura was her present and she was very intended to become her Future, so instead of being a whiny, self-pitying shadow of herself, she thought of methods how to approach Jane´s interests into much more than a friendship.

She was after all a stunning and highly intelligent woman and she decided to fight for this love. Like Jane would Say – Maura finished her Thoughts with a convincing Smile and Said, Game on - Bring it on! - I am ready to take any challenge to show Jane that I love her beyond any means.

With a deep sigh of relief she stepped out of her now cold bath and allowed herself the luxury of a relaxed mind a good night of sleep, before taking the next steps for this plan of hers to seduce a certain Detective.

Back at Luciano´s Jane was parking her car and felt a tingle in her belly, when she stepped out of her car, cause even when Addison wasn´t yet in eye sight she could feel her presence strongly.

Luciano´s was a old family business with quite a long history, the current owner inherited it from his father, who got it from his father, which originally opened the business way back in the beginning of the 19 th century. Given the Restaurant´s long way back, it showed signs of the architectures of the whole last century but created at the same time a sense of nobility, sophistication and a kind of atmosphere a new building never could. It had after all loads of history and that gave the Restaurant a kind of character and personality of its own. Jane loved places like this and it was one of the very few pieces, who remained from the days of her youth, well that and Addison….

When she entered the restaurant and approached the reception, she already smelled her scent and memories of their past relationship hit her hard but she hold it together, after all she had a certain reputation to keep, so she just added a little bit more of sway to her hips when the waiter leaded her the way to their table.

While following the obviously gay, somehow strangely familiar waiter, is this a sign Jane thought with a smile, she wasn´t aware how many heads the dark, intense, Italian beauty turned on her way.

At the Table a very beautiful Redhead, already was seated, which gracefully stood up when she saw Jane entering the Room. Addison breath hitched just for a moment, when she saw Jane finally again and felt the familiar tingle in her belly herself, as Jane smiled her patented Rizzoli Grin all 1000 Watt of it and Addison could feel it in every fiber of her body.

Addison was dressed in a very sensual red dress and even more appealing color-matching "Do-Me-High-Heels", a kind of fling of Jane, she never forgot, a styling like this would set the usual so cool Detective - aflame.

They two breathtaking women were facing each other, both of them for a moment not sure how to react or more so interact with each other.

Jane took the initiative with embracing Addison in a warm hug and whispered in her ear with her best husky voice, So great to see you, it seemed to be ages darling. Jane on the other hand also never forgot how to push Addison´s buttons and was highly aware what that tone of voice would to the now faster breathing red head.

Jane it´s also a wonderful pleasure to see you and gave her a sensual peck on both of her cheeks, while in her eyes a tamed fire of the old flame appeared. The Detective saw it and smiled brightly and Addison felt how her knees got weak by looking in those soft brown eyes she missed so deeply. To avoid further disgrace she intended to sit back to her chair, when Jane all gently-womanly drew her chair out for her.

Addison thanked her and started to laugh and said, Oh Honey I forgot how traditional butchy you can be. ;)

Ah Babe you know me, I am so old fashioned on some terms. :D

Addison you look gorgeous, Jane said while looking deep in the Doctors Eyes.

Jane you´re also beautiful, all femme-fatale I might say, is this all for me, Addison jokingly but at the same time seriously said, while giving Jane a full body scan form head to toe. To underline her tone, the pupils of her eyes dilated, they got darker in their expression and her whole body language showed signs of beginning arousal; Jane Master of body language, specialized into the female one, saw it and smiled broadly.

Oh my Addi, you´re looking at me like something to eat, Jane said teasingly.

Hmm Jane I am indeed hungry, Addison added with a little dirty smirk on her face and said, so we should order soon.

They continued their little teasing and felt both relieved how fast they tuned right back into their old routine.

When they gay waiter came back and presented himself as Vincenzo, the Son of the Owner, Jane suddenly remembered why this dark haired, young men looked so familiar. She was his Baby Sitter for 4 years, when he was just 6 Years old, when she was a sixteen somewhat teen trying to upgrade her income´s and now he was standing before her all grown up and clearly ecstatic to see her again. Rizzoli - Jane Rizzoli is it really you?

Yes Vince it´s me Jane said with a huge grin in her face and gave him a bone crashing bear hug. How long is this ago 15 Years? Holy Mother You´re have surly become a fine man, Vince I have to say. ;) Addison was watching the whole scene with amusement and said, it seems tonight it´s General Reunion Time.

Oh I am sorry Addison this is Vincenzo, Vincenzo this is Dr. Addison Montgomery. The dear doc is an old friend of mine and the young Vince here was the Boy I used to Babysit when I was a teenager, you remember I told you at that time.

Yes now that you a mentioning it, isn´t he the boy which tried on your mothers clothes and was interpreting all songs of Barbara Streisand on a Garden Party of your mother?

By this saying of Addison, Vince blushed deep red and started to laugh together with the other two lovely ladies, when he said, Yes that would be me, thanks for the Reminder I need to hear some Barbara soon again.

Jane was laughing so hard that her eyes started to water and said, well, well you were quite something, because the best thing of all was, the mere fact that the Dresses fitted you way better than they did my Mamma at that times, you funny girl you. ;)

Vince got back into professional mode after wiping away of tear of joy of his own and said Jane it´s an honor and a great pleasure to have you here and seeing you after such a long time. So you´re Dinner and everything you might consume tonight with your lovely girlfriend is on the House, my Father sends his warmest greetings.

May I bring you some Champagne for Aperitif and the Wine Card?

You may, Jane said and laughed about Vince for calling Addison her girlfriend but it doesn´t felt bad, not there was also a certain longing in Addi´s Eyes by his misinterpreting their relationship-status.

Once Vince was gone, they fell back into catching up onto each other's life in a deeper sense, ´cause also when they never lost touch; it was some kind of timed and tamed way of telling what was going on. Not so now, they spoke with each other at such an ease and contentment, that it felt for both of them, like they never were apart.

After they ordered their Wine, a Red Bouquet out of the Provence and a lovely 6 –Gang Menu, they continued with their discovery of each other and Jane was on a point where she heard was Addison told her, but she was really more into watching her while she was talking.

These intense, piercing, ocean blue eyes which could change colors to an emerald green, her sophisticated natural grace and her intense natural red hair which were highlighted by the candle light, the elegant nose and her sensual lips, which Jane knew first hand were able to do.

Earth to Jane, Addison said and smirked you seemed somehow in the clouds are you alright?

Yes Dear, I just thought how much I enjoy being here with you.

Jane the Pleasure is likewise and I asked myself just recently why we weren´t meeting much sooner.

Addi, I am sorry but you know why and I would prefer to avoid that certain topic just for now, tonight should be all about joy and pleasure and I don´t want to reawake some dark old memories just yet, ok Honey?

Uhhm, I guess you´re right and I really love the feeling of being here with you in this moment also very much and when you speak of pleasure I am even more happy, while she gave Jane a teasingly look.

Jane of course recognized that look and was becoming more aroused by the second, but they were not there yet, not until they would clarify some things between the two of them.

The flow of their conversation was just a little bit startled when Addison asked the other big question which was the pink elephant in the room.

So Jane we never really talked that much about our private life to such an extent, that I would know about your current relationship status.

Are you still single or is there someone special in your life right now?

You used to tell me much about that colleague of yours, this Doctor Isles?

Well Addison since you always were more for a direct approach, I will answer you in the same manner. Yes Dr. Isles, Maura is still my colleague and my best friend. But as far I am concerned right now we are not more than that, just friends.

Hmm Detective if I wouldn´t know it better than to hear to your words, I hear your tone is indicating regret? Do you wish there would be more between the two of you?

Ohh, Honey I really forgot how well you are able to read me. Ok honestly there were moments when I thought like that, but and this is for sure, I don´t know about her intentions and I also never saw her dating a woman or even fancy one, so why care about that now. This evening is all about us.

This was Jane´s way of telling Addison, I am not ready to speak about it, with someone other, when I don´t even asked myself the obvious questions.

Addison nodded and played along with Jane´s way of avoiding a direct answer. She still thought there was more to the story but left her alone with further investing, one think she knew for sure, Jane would tell her in due time if needed. The Woman she once loved was still in her and she was sure that the Detective would be honest with her intentions, if they would go back to that what they shared with each other, this deep and intense love.

The new Jane who was even radiating more of confidence and strength she remembered, aroused her to a never known level. She was always dark, intense and passionate, but with the years this was highlighted with a deeper sense of sensuality and erotic. After all she seemed more at ease with her sexuality than she was in the old days and that really showed off now. Addison felt also the familiar heath in her building and looked deeply in the Detective´s intense gaze.

Who looked back with the same adoration and warmth.

Their waiter Vince was just about coming back to their table, to ask what they wanted for dessert, when he saw the exchange of looks of this striking couple and thought by himself with a chuckle, that they would probably most prefer each other for dessert.

But as the professional he was, he just made a rerun to the kitchen and remembered Jane´s high like for dark chocolate éclair´s which he ordered for those two accompanied by a selection of exotic fruits and very sweet cherries.

He also was thoughtful enough to add to cups of Espresso´s to the ensemble and was on his way back, when the two ladies finally break their staring into each other's souls.

Both of them seemed happy what they had found in each other's eyes and Jane smiled satisfied. This wasn´t just about their old sexual attraction, which truly was on the edge as usual, not it was more and because of it she doesn´t want to give in just yet. Addison could feel her internal debating with herself and she shared her feelings of tuning into that vibe slowly, to enrich the experience.

As the delicate woman Addison was, she enjoyed such an endeavor even more and like Jane was finishing her own thought she said with a lovingly smile, only Fools rush in. ;)

Addison was aware of all of that and she knew deep in herself that it was better that way, cause their bonding wasn´t just about a cheap sex affair, no it was so much more, so she just cherished the intensity of the moment and was content with this build up and smiled wildly.

Another long gaze of longing but at the same time shared understanding exchanged between them, when they decided to call it a night.

Jane made her pleasantries with the owner of the Restaurant, Luciano the III. – and Vince and she said their goodbye's with their usual childish batter.

Jane accompanied Addison to her car, to once again hold her the door open, when Addison took Jane´s hand from the door and drew her into her arms while looking into her dark eyes she said, I am absolutely with you about not rushing things between us, but I might not could be able to sleep if I don´t kiss you right now, which I wanted to do since you entered the restaurant!

Jane just smiled and gave in, the kiss was chaste and sweet first but once the fully embraced each other, it became more urgent and their tongues entered each other with the long suppressed passion. The fight for dominance became more heated when Jane pressed Addison´s back into her car and pressed her body along those elegant curves of the redhead.

Once again Jane felt Addison breathing faster and smiled during the kiss; meanwhile Addison started to tease her even more to bit her lip and moaned all of the sudden loudly. This brought Jane´s libido finally into over-drive.

Oh God, Addi if our understanding should work out the way we considered it, we need to break this off right now.

Hmm my dear detective I can feel how much you enjoy yourself, but even when I don´t like it, you´re right! We should say good night at this point or I might be not in any condition whatsoever to stop myself again.

Yeah Darling, those are the times, when it sucks to be a responsible grown up, way back in the past we would just continue to make out like horny teenager we truly were then.

Don´t remember me dear, or I will never make it into my car and for the horny part I am kinda sure that this doesn´t change much in the past fifteen years.

Jane decided that now was the moment to make the perfect departure and gave Addison a last peck on the lips while saying, sleep tight Darling, I´ll see you in my dreams.

Addison got into her car and with a last smile and wave of her hand she drove away, leaving a very happy smiling Jane.


End file.
